The 36300-800 specification describes that an LTE network consists of an Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) base station (evolved Node B, eNB) and an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) and the network is flat. Wherein an E-UTRAN includes an aggregate of eNBs connected with EPCs through S1 interfaces, and the eNBs are connected with each other through X2. The S1 and X2 are logic interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs, and one eNB can be controlled by multiple EPCs and manage one or more cells.
A Self-Organizing Network (SON) is a technique for automatic network configuration and optimization. The technique is characterized by self-configuration and self-optimization, and applied to the LTE to enable LTE base stations (eNBs) to automatically configure network parameters according to certain measurements and automatically perform optimization according to network changes, thereby keeping the optimal network performance and meanwhile saving a lot of human and material resources.
In an LTE system, whether to establish an X2 interface between base stations can be determined according to a current policy, and it is necessary for either of the base stations to know a transmission address (TLA) of the other base station when initiating an X2 establishment request if the establishment of the X2 interface is needed between the two base stations. Therefore, when a base station is powered on to work in a network, it is necessary to know transmission addresses of base stations which allow establishment of X2 interfaces around it. Currently how to obtain transmission addresses of relevant base stations is a problem to be solved.